Detention Buddies
by blackbowtielily
Summary: Clare and Imogen are detention buddies and they learn a lot about each other and become friends despite their problems with Eli. One Shot


**A/N: I haven't written anything in a while please read my degrassi poems and Dog Fight. Ever since Dog fight I have had an idea of Clare and Imogen becoming friends and now I;m putting that idea into action so I hope you like it read on. :) **

"Clare Edwards, detention." Miss Dawes declared nonchalantly, everyone turned their attention towards me because me being "St. Clare" and all its so shocking, please I've had detentions before. "You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath, I guess she heard, "For that comment you'll be getting 4 days of detention, you know since you've skipped 3 times Ms. Edwards." The students gasped and I looked down ashamed, but the last thing I need right is to stay in school in detention. "How do you know I wasn't just sick and got out of school early?" hopefully this will lurk my way out of staying in this dumb ass school for an extra 4 hours and day for the whole week. "Nice try Miss Edwards take a seat." Damn it!

**At my Locker**

Good thing Eli isn't at his locker sucking face with that tramp today or I would earn myself a few more detentions if you know what I mean. "Clare, hey" Alli enveloped me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek leaving a trace of her lip gloss which she wiped off right away. "I have detention for 4 days, ditching English." Alli looked annoyed and shook her head then took both of my hands and held them in hers. "Clare, you can't keep doing this to yourself get over it. Doesn't the freak have a girlfriend?" she let go of my hands and threw hers in the air being as dramatic as I expect her to be. "Now come on I'll walk you to detention" Alli and I walked arm and arm.

**Detention**

"Alright this is it, I have to go now, love ya" Alli waved and walked away leaving me to the worst place in school, Mr. Perino's detention room. I took a seat near the back in the 2nd row. Mr. Perino wasn't here, that's odd. "So what are you in here for?" I turned around in my seat and of course Imogen had to be sitting right behind me. "What do you want, you already have Eli what else do you need to take away from me?" I questioned her fed up with just her presence, Imogen laughed bitterly clenching her jaw, "He broke up with me and it's because of you, I don't know why, but he loves you so I guess there's nothing I can do about it, huh?" Imogen confessed and for a moment her stony stare softened and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "But anyway it's not like anyone would like me anyway, I can't believe I thought he did, but I was only fooling myself." She wiped a tear away the palm of her hand. "Imogen, I don't know what to say." I bit lip to keep it from trembling, I didn't know she had _feelings._ I believe that she can be emotional, but what I can't believe is that Eli _loves me _or maybe she's just playing tricks on me to get my hopes up and become disappointed in the end again she is an actress she got the leading role in the play I co- wrote with Eli. "You don't have to say anything just forget this happened." Great, the old Imogen was back now she replaced her fragile demeanor into one of toughness. She took her finger and roughly brushed it on the single tear she had left on her face and wiped it away.

I heard Imogen's get up and ready to exit Mr. Perino's classroom. "Where are you going?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, if I have to stay here rotting for another 3 ½ hours I would at least like some company even if it's with her. "None of your business." Imogen scoffed, but before she could proceed to where she was heading I got up from my seat and ran to the door to catch up with her, "Maybe I could come?" I asked twiddling my fingers looking horrified out of my mind, she is one scary girl, I tell you. "Whatever, come if you want" Imogen raised her left eyebrow and walked off with me just a few feet across from her.

**McDonald's **

"McDonald's?" I rolled my eyes at her. I thought we were going to do something entertaining not eat carbs. "Yeah, I'm hungry. Do you got any money?" Imogen turned her head to face her attention to me. I don't have money I spent all of it on Jake's birthday present, I bought him that stupid video game he wanted, we were best friends when we were kids so it's no big deal. "No" I confessed to Imogen, did she bring me out here so that I could pay for her? "Okay what do want?" I looked at Imogen confused, what does she mean what do I want? I didn't do anything to her, "Huh?" I replied. Imogen rolled her eyes and dropped her right hip, dragging a long sigh "What do you want to eat? I'll buy it for you" I can tell that she is struggling to be nice to me, but I can't make her pay for me that would mean that I would owe her something later. "No thanks." She nodded her head and ordered her food while I looked for a booth for us to sit in.

After 5 minutes of waiting Imogen came with a tray of 2 Mcdoubles, a hot fudge and caramel sundae, with two Cokes, boy this girl has an appetite. She sat on the seat across from me and placed a Mcdouble, a coke, and a hot fudge sundae in front of me, "Really, Imogen I don't want anything." I said pushing the food in front of her which she quickly placed back in front of me, "No, I already bought might as well eat it." She replied while adding a small smile to her lips, I smiled back. "Well, thank you that's really sweet of you, what do I owe you" she immediately waved her hand in front of my face, shaking her head and playfully rolling her eyes. "Nothing, don't worry about it." She grinned widely, maybe she's not that bad after all. I nodded my head in response and took at bite of my sandwich, "Why are you being so nice to me?" she chewed slowly while staring at the ceiling before answering, "Well, Eli obviously loves you for a reason and I want to know why." She tore her eyes away from the ceiling and shrugged her shoulders and took a sip from her Coke.

**Detention**

"Well, that was definitely something with only" Imogen took a glance at her watch, "10 minutes to spare" she smirked, looks like Eli is rubbing off on her. "You girls are busted, you both just earned yourself another week's worth of detention. Imogen and I turned our heads to reveal ourselves to Principal Simpson and our eyes were wide open, losing all water, becoming dry. "You can't be serious?" Imogen folded her arms under her chest and muttered incoherent words under her breath. "To make sure you both don't ditch again you will be cleaning the cafeteria tomorrow and I want it spotless." Prinicipal ordered us and with that he told us to have a nice day and left to a meeting he needed to attend to. "Well, that sucks." I blew the hair out of my face only to have it fall back on my eye. "See you tomorrow, and don't tell anybody about today, we keep our friendship in detention, no where else, got it?" I smiled to myself, but before I could reply she vanished out of sight. Hmm, she likes me what a pleasant surprise.

**That was a total epic fail I know, but if I get 5 reviews I will make another chapter since I already have an idea for the next chapter maybe while Imogen and Clare are cleaning they can have a friendly fight that includes soap, water, mops and brooms and maybe a bucket over their heads. Please feel free to click that SEXY REVIEW BUTTON and review. Thank you so much for reading.**

**~Blackbowtielily**


End file.
